La mejor decision de su vida
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Songfic. Dos seres de un nuevo mundo llegan a la Tierra para pedir a dos chicas humanas ser sus heroinas salvadoras, a Honoka le encanta la idea pero Nagisa necesita pensarlo...


Este one-shoot esta basado en los personajes de las dos primeras temporadas.

* * *

Nagisa Misumi de diecisiete años es una chica que juega en el equipo de Lacrosse de su instituto. Es muy popular entre las chicas, devora toda lacomida que encuentra a su paso y tiene un hermano pequeño pedante. Era una chica como cualquier otra, pero un día tuvo la oportunidad de ser algo mas...

_Dicen que soy _  
_Un libro sin argumento _  
_Que no se si vengo o voy _  
_Que me pierdo entre mis sueños _

Una noche, lo que parecia una estrella fugaz se estrello dentro de su habitación. A ella le parecio un mobil extraño… pero en realidad era Mepple, un caballero del jardin de la luz, que en ese momento estaba ensu forma de carga. Mepple habia sido enviado a la tierra por la reina del jardin de la luz para buscar a la princesa Mipple y a una chica que mereciese el puesto de guerrera Cure.

Tras una primera batalla, Nagisa experimento lo que era ser heroína… y no le gusto un pelo. Aquella vez Honoka, la Cure blanca, y ella habian ganado. Pero ¿Seria siempre así? Habria siempre peligro hacechando por cada esquina y lo savia.

_ Dicen que soy _  
_Una chica normal _  
_Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar _  
_Que no se bien _  
_Donde esta el bien y el mal _  
_Donde esta mi lugar_

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Honoka al día siguiente en el instituto. Y le sorprendio saber que tenian ideas distintas.

-Sí nos han elegido a nosotras sera por algo –le informo la chica peliazul- y ademas, podria ser dibertido

-¡Divertido! –en ese momento Nagisa perdio los nervios- ¿Salvar al mundo te parece divertido? ¿Poder morir te parece divertido? Ayer ganamos, pero nadia puede saber lo que nos pasara mañana… ¡U hoy!

-No hablo de salvar al mundo, no seas exagerada. Solo digo que ellos cuentan con nosotros y yo digo ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Las palabras de Honoka se clabaron en su orgullo como astillas. Tenia razon… Pero tenia miedo. Miedo de no dar lo mejor de ella misma, miedo a que alguien la descubriera, miedo a decepcionar a los que la habian elegido… miedo a la muerte.

-¡Misumi! –ollo que la llamaba desde atrás.

El que la llamaba era Fujimara-Sempai, mas conocido por sus amigos como Fuji-Pi . Era amigo de Honoka, jugador del equipo de football del instituto… y el chico que le gustaba a Nagisa. Pero en ese momento solo queria salir del patio del instituto y volber a casa para seguir con sus pensamientos. Bastabte era saber que tenia al pesado de Mepple dentro de su mochila como recordatorio de lo que paso el dia anterior.

No le saludo, ni siquiera cuando llego a su altura.

-Misumi –volbio a decir el. Ella no se digno ni a mirarle- ¿Te apetece salir por hay?

-Tal vez. –respondio escuetamente.

En otro tiempo se habria sonrojado y dado saltos de alegria, pero ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

Despues, para su desgracia, termino topandose con Shiho y Rina, sus dos amigas, que le martillearon la cabeza con tonterias hasta que no pudo mas.

-¡Callaos, callaos, callaos! – Empezo a correr hacia suc asa dejandolas lo mas atrás posible.

Savia que eso lo acabaria pagando caro pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? Desde atrás ollo las quejas de Mepple que se cansaba de tanto bote.

_ Dicen que soy una foto en blanco y negro _  
_Que tengo que dormir más _  
_Que me puede mi mal genio _

* * *

Al llegar por fin a su habitación se tiro encima de la cama, derrotada. Saco a Mepple de su encierro, paso la carta de salud, puesto que se habia hecho mas daño de lo que ella creia al ir en la mochila. Pobre. Loe explico sus miedos y el pequeño animal se puso palido.

-Pero no puedes mepu –intento explicarle- La señorita Honoka no puede luchar sola mepu. Se necesitan, como minimo, dos gerreras Cure para derrotar a la zona Docsuku mepu.

Mepple cometio un fallo

-¿Minimo dos? ¿Cuál es el maximo?

- Pues… unas treinta y tantas gerreras Cure mepu.

Nagisa empalidecio. ¿treinta y tantas? ¿Cómo podian hacer Honoka y ella el trabajo de treinta y tantas guerreras? Eso era cada vez mas peligroso.

-Se siente, pero no puedo. No voy a hacerlo.

Mepple se puso triste y volbio a su forma de carga.

Nagisa lo coloco suavemente encima de su escitorio, pues no era inobjeto cual quiera que pudiera tirar donde le diera la gana. Y ella no era una gran niñera que se diga.

"Mepple, eres mas pesado que un tamagotchi." Penso.

_ Dicen que soy _  
_Un océano de hielo _  
_Que tengo que reír más _  
_Y callar un poco menos _

* * *

Aquella misma tarde sucedieron cosas extrañas en la ciudad. Uno de los de la zona Docsuku habia atacado de nuevo.

Nagisa le habia dicho hace un rato a Mepple que el rollo heroína se acabo para ella. Pero en cuanto se entero del ataque no pudo decir que no. No podia dejar sola a Honoka. De nuevo hizo el papel de heroína, de nuevo ambas vencieron.

Por la noche Ryouta, su hermano pequeño, aparecio en su habitación, como siempre sin avisar. Parecia contento.

-Nagisa ¿Te has enterado?

Como siempre, la pelirroja tuvo que pedir explicaciones.

-¿Qué si me he enterado de que? ¡Y llama antes de entrar!

En el momento en que la puerta se abrio, Mepple volbio en seguida a su forma de carga y callo al suelo. Ryouta, al igual que su hermana en un principio, creia que no era mas que un movil, asi que no habia peligro.

-Lo de las nuevas heroinas.

A Nagisa se le helo la sangre.

-Estan muy locas –Nagisa asentia para sus adentros- pero molan.

-¡Mi favorita es la Cure negra!

Nagisa sintio que se moria. "Yo." Penso "Su favorita soy yo"

-Es muy guay, ynoveas como zurra a los malos.

-Me lo imagino –musito Nagisa mientras en su orgullo se clababan mil astillas.

_ No se lo que tu piensas _  
_No soy tu cenicienta _  
_No soy la última pieza de tu puzzle sin armar _

Rie Misumi, la madre de Nagisa y Ryouta llamo a su hijo desde la cocina y este se fue hechando un ultimo vistazo al "mobil" del suelo.

-Tienes que ser mas ordenada hermanita –y se fue.

En algun momento de los segundos en los que su hermano dijo eso y se marcho, Nagisa tomo la decision definitiva.

_ No soy quien ideaste _  
_Quizás te equivocaste _  
_Quizás no es el momento_

-Mepple –le dijo al animalito cogiendolo del suelo- tome una decision. Os ayudare.

Mepple se puso muuuuuuuy contento.

_Y esta soy yo _  
_Ahora llega mi momento _  
_No pienso renunciar _  
_No quiero perder el tiempo _

-¡Bien, mepu!

_Y esta soy yo _  
_Ahora llega mi momento _  
_No pienso renunciar _  
_No quiero perder el tiempo_

Al dia siguiente ambos le contaron la noticia a Honoka y a la princesa Mipple que la aceptaron como una mas. La primera de tantas.

_ ¡Y esta soy yo!_

_¡No soy lo que tu piensas!_

_¡No soy quien ideaste!_

_¡Quizas te equibocaste!_

_¡Quizas no es el momento de apuntar lo que hice mal!_

Incluso ahora, años después, liderando a un grupo de treinta y tantas gerreras Cure junto con Honoka, Nagisa, la Cure negra, save que aquel día tomo la mejor decision de su vida.

_Y esta soy yo _  
_Y esta soy yo_

* * *

La canción que utilice es "Esta soy yo" del sueño de Morfeo.


End file.
